I Don't Want To Fall
by BrittanaWatson
Summary: Emma has to take care of Regina after she gets injured in the process of Storybrooke. Having to spend much of their time together, they get closer and Emma starts wondering about her feelings for Regina. Summary sucks, I know. SwanQueen. Post-Season 2. Neverland never happened.


**A/N: Hey dears! So this is my first SwanQueen story. I've only written Brittana so far but I thought I'd give my other favorite ship a go. I've accepted it might suck because I'm not used to writing any Once characters but I hope it doesn't! It would mean so much to me if you'd all leave a review or PM me and let me know how I wrote the characters, but only if you want to. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or any of it's characters! Any and all errors are my own and I apologize in advance..**

**-B**  
**Twitter User: BrittanaWatson**

* * *

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" you ask, looking between the brunettes eyes; silently pleading for her not to do this.

You watch as she to stares off to the side of you, running over her answer in her head, before taking a small breath and raising her gaze to you slowly, "Tell him that in the end it wasn't too late to do the right thing." She nods slowly and you start to shake your head.

"Regina, please–"

"Everyone looks at me as the evil queen," she says dejectedly, her eyes glossed over with tears, "Including my son. Let me die as Regina." She finishes, looking at you pleadingly.

You flick your eyes between both of her dark orbs looking back at you before dropping your gaze in defeat. You knew you couldn't get her to change her mind. In the two years you've been in Storybrooke you come to learn immediately that Regina Mills was no doubt the most stubborn ox you've ever met. You lift your gaze once more, searching her eyes, and hesitantly turn to leave as Regina focuses her eyes on the glowing blue stone.

You only manage three steps along the tracks before you turn back to protest, "Regina…" You watch unsurely as purple light shoots from the palms of her hands, cupping the glowing stone with her power. Your eyes jump from Regina's closed eyes, to the stone, and back to her eyes as she slowly opens them. A single tear running down her cheek.

You want to scream for her to stop and drag her from the mine over to Granny's to meet everyone else but catch her faint smile. You feel horrible for making her feel like being a sacrifice was the only way to redeem herself for all the pain she caused in the Enchanted Forest. The only way to make everyone believe she wanted to change. The only way to make Henry believe she wanted to change and that she truly loved him.

You felt yourself moving away from the former queen and stone, and forcefully turned to run from the mine.

You didn't know why but there was this _tugging_ inside you that seemed to grow stronger the closer you got to the mine exit. You were completely against the entire idea of leaving Regina. You immediately thought about what Henry's reaction would be once you told him. You could picture it now. The boy's eyes filled with tears as you explain how Regina sacrificed herself for the town filled of people who deemed her evil. You only noticed you stopped moving when a tremor caused you to stumble to the side and press your hand against the rock wall to keep from falling.

You couldn't leave her. You look towards the mine exit only a few feet away and back over your shoulder at another tremor.

"Damnit, Regina…" you grumble and turn around, taking off the way you came.

* * *

You turned the corner and stop in your tracks as you take in Regina's shaking arms and tired look.

"Regina…" you call and she snaps her head up, shaking her head at you in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out!" she starts but you shake your head, marching over with determination.

"No," you say firmly, "I'm not leaving you to die here."

"You foolish little _princess_," Regina growls while you look at her, the both of you wobbling when another tremor hits, "If you don't leave we'll both die and then Henry will be left without _either_ of us."

"He has my parents." You point out and Regina narrows her eyes at you and you get the message loud and clear. So not the time for back and forth bantering.

"And that's supposed to be comforting." Regina rolls her eyes.

"Not the point!" you blurt out and Regina lifts a perfectly shaped eyebrow. You look at the stone, the blue glow around it getting larger as Regina's magic grows weaker. "W-what's-"

"I'm not strong enough." She admits regretfully, looking down at the stone before lifting her gaze back to you. You open and close your mouth, trying to find the words to say and Regina winces as the blue glow grows larger.

Thoughts rush through your head at lightning speed while you try to think of what to do.

You knew one thing for certain. You wouldn't let Henry grow up without his mother. She's the one who'd been there when you couldn't. She's the one that protected him and loved him. The kid was just too stubborn for his own good. Much like Regina!

_God, they really are related_, you think and snap out of your thoughts at Regina's call. You flick your eyes between hers and look back at the magic spewing from her…wait.

"You may not be strong enough…" you start, looking between Regina and the stone as she furrows her brows at you in confusion. "But maybe _we_ are." You finish and lift your brows expectantly at the mayor, waiting for any sign of protest.

She just looks at you in shock before looking back at the stone and nodding firmly. You let out a breath as you move closer and Regina watches you through her lashes, her cheeks dampened from her fallen tears.

You cautiously lift your hands out in front of you, letting them hover above the glowing stone, and feel a violent surge travel through your arms and shoot out of your hands.

"Jesus…" you mumble, surprised by the strength of your new found magic, and look at Regina watching you. Her lips twitch and you watch her smile faintly as the blue glow weakens under your combined power. She gives you a respectful nod and you look back at the stone, your eyes moving around nervously when a sudden screeching emits from the device. "Uh…Reg–" you begin in panic as you feel pressure building between the two of you and the stone.

A flash of blue light momentarily blinds the both of you as you're launched backwards. You hit the mine wall with a painful thud and fall to the ground, hearing a dull thump after.

The screeching seemed to stop and you lift your head to look towards the dark stone. You wince as you push yourself to your feet and brush your hair from your face while looking for Regina.

_The hell…_

"Regina?" you call loudly, crouching down by the stone. You take it in your hand and examine it as you stand, turning it around with your fingers. The question of why Regina had it on her in the first place coming to mind. She could've easily have kept it locked up. Or even better, never have created it in the first place. God, that woman.

You frown slightly when you realize you still haven't seen her and lift your gaze from the stone, looking around cautiously.

"Regina?" you pocket the stone and move along the tracks, widening your eyes in panic when you see her laying unconsciously feet from you. "Regina!" you call and run over, dropping to your knees at her side.

She lay on her stomach, arms and legs splayed out randomly, pieces of debris around her. You reach out to touch her and remember reading something about not moving a body if they're injured, forcing you to pull your hand back. You couldn't _not_ do anything, though.

"Regina…" you say quietly, carefully moving her body and shifting so she was on her back and you were resting her head in your lap.

_She really is beautiful_, you whisper internally as you lightly brush her hair from her face. A light dust of dirt is brushed along her cheek. You freeze when you realize what you're doing, your fingers touching her jaw, and yank your hand back when you hear Snow and Charming calling for you. You look back over your shoulder when they're closer and Snow runs towards you, throwing her arms around you as Charming stands behind her looking at you with concern.

"What happened? You were supposed to meet us at Granny's?" Snow rushes, taking your face in her hands as she looks over you like a mother does her young child.

"Are you hurt?" Charming asks as you pull your head from Snow's gentle hold.

"I'm fine." You tell them and look down at Regina, "I-I don't know about her though." You mumble quietly and both your parents exchange looks before Snow feels her step-mother's pulse. You worry your bottom lip between your teeth and look at her when she pulls her hand back.

"She's alive but her pulse is faint. We should get her to Whale." Charming pulls Snow into his side and kisses her head as you nod, carefully slipping your arm under Regina's knees, and your other under her back.

"Emma…" Charming starts but you shake your head as you get to your feet. Regina's head lolls to the side, resting against your shoulder and you furrow your brows at a small tug inside you.

"I'm fine." You tell him, flashing a tight smile before carrying the unconscious mayor out of the mines.

* * *

"Whale!" you call as you rush Regina into the hospital. It had been interesting getting Regina into your buggy and out when you reached the hospital. Snow and David were going to let everyone at Granny's know it's safe, and to pick up Henry. You shift Regina in your arms, getting a stronger hold on her as the man straightens his back from leaning over the foyer counter, flirting with the receptionist.

"Ms. Swan, what can I–" he starts before lifting his brows, uncrossing his arms from his chest, "What happened?" he asks, waving a nurse over while leading you towards the infirmary.

You carefully place Regina down on a bed and step back as Whale and the nurse run through a quick check.

"We st…She stopped the…" you begin only to stop at his overly curious look, "She hit her head, I think. Snow said her pulse is faint…that you should check her." You mumble, running a hand through your hair.

Whale nods, slowly pulling his gaze away from you to focus on Regina; her face being wiped clean of dirt and blood by one of the nurses. You step back, crossing your arms over your chest as you watch Whale check over the unconscious mayor.

"Mom!"

You spin around at Henry's call and see him running over with your parents and Ruby behind them; all eyes wide and wondering.

"What happened?" Henry asks shakily while looking at his mother in the bed. You pull him into your arms and kiss his head before pulling back and cupping his face, running your eyes over him with a faint smile.

"We stopped the stone." You tell him and he smiles widely before frowning and furrowing his brows, looking at Regina before tilting his head at you.

"We?"

"Yeah, well…" you laugh awkwardly, putting your hands in your back pockets as you look around at your parents, Ruby, and even Whale waiting for an answer. "Regina stopped it, I merely…helped…a bit. Nothing really. So is she going to be okay?" you quickly change the subject, walking over beside the bed where the nurse was starting to fill in a chart on a clipboard.

"She's likely to have a concussion." He nods and you frown, "Her cut…" he continues, lifting the brunettes swept bangs with the end of his pen, "Shouldn't need stitches. It will heal on its own within the next couple of days. She'll be okay to leave whenever she wakes up, although she'll have to be careful and take a few days to relax. We don't want her walking around while she's dizzy. She could hurt herself further." He informs and you nod slowly, taking in the information fully while Henry walks to your side.

You give him a smile and put your hand on his shoulder while he looks at Regina.

"If I could have a word." Whale suggests, holding the clipboard the nurse handed him in his hands, and points to the door of the room. You lift your brows at him in silent question and he gives a subtle nod. You drop your hand from Henry's shoulder and give him a reassuring smile before following Whale outside of the room.

"What can I help you with, Doctor?" you ask and Whale gives you a light grin as he leads you to the front desk.

"Can you input Ms. Mills' information into the computer, please?" He says to the receptionist with a smile, handing her the clipboard before leaning his side against the counter and looking at you. "Seeing as Regina hasn't ever been treated here, nor Henry for that matter, she doesn't have anyone listed as her emergency contact."

"…Okay?" you ask in confusion.

"Regina can technically sign out herself but if she in fact does have a concussion, like I'm assuming she may, she'll need her contact to grant permission for her leave, otherwise she'll have to stay here for a few days until we feel she'll be able to take care of herself."

"And you needed me out here for what exactly?"

Whale chuckles faintly and takes the clipboard back from the lady behind the desk with a 'thank you' before reaching over and slipping another form from a basket, handing both it and the clipboard to you with a pen.

"You want me to sign to be her emergency contact?" you ask in disbelief, shaking your head as you hold the items back out to him.

"No, only Regina can legally assign you as her contact, I'm merely informing you that she won't be able to leave unless she does fill out this form and gets someone to give their consent." He shrugs, motioning for you to follow him back to the room. You stare after him before running to catch up and step inside the hospital room. "I'm going to have to ask anyone who's not family to leave the room." Whale says and pauses, "Right…you're all related."

"Except me!" Ruby announces with her wide smile, patting Snow's arm. "I'll see you guys later. Tell Regina…I don't know, to get better." She says and waves before following Whale and the nurse out of the room.

* * *

"Emma," Snow says softly, getting up from the chair beside Henry to stand in front of you, your back to Regina's bed as you stare down at the forms. "What did Whale want?" she asks and Charming looks at the two of you from his place, leaning against the wall by the door. Henry was playing with his phone.

"Oh, nothing really…" you shrug, flipping the consent form over to read the back. You shake your head at Whale's 'suggestion' and Snow leans forwards trying to get a peak. You pull the papers back, giving her a knowing look, and she smile sheepishly.

"Would someone please explain to me why the three people I detest the _most_ in _any_ world are in my room?"

"Mom!" Henry jumps up from the chair as you turn around to look at Regina pushing herself upright in the bed while holding her head, and Charming comes over to stand beside your mother.

"Henry, careful." You remind him and he pauses from throwing his arms around Regina, giving you a nod before carefully hugging her. Regina lifts her brows in surprise before melting into his hug, holding his head to her chest as she presses a kiss to his hair.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" Regina asks and you open your mouth, looking around nervously.

"You saved Storybrooke." Henry tells her proudly as he pulls away from the hug and Regina furrows her brows before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"And she's up." Whale comments while poking his head into the room.

"That much is obvious." Regina grumbles with an annoyed look directed towards the doctor. Whale nods with a grin before looking at Henry.

"Would you mind taking your grandparents outside for a moment, Henry?" he asks and Henry looks at you and Regina as Snow and Charming step closer to you, putting their hands on your shoulders.

"It's okay, guys." You tell them while keeping your eye on Whale. He gives them a nod while Regina narrows her eyes between you and Whale.

"If I may, why is it necessary for Ms. Swan to remain in my presence?" she asks, pulling the band off from around her wrist.

You shift, pulling your gaze from your family standing outside in the waiting area, and look back at Regina as Whale pulls out a tiny light and shines it in each of Regina's eyes. You see her squint and glance away from the light and watch Whale nod before stepping back.

"I've already had a conversation with Miss Swan about your situation and now that you're up, it's the perfect time to speak with you as well." Whale says with a smile, taking the clipboard from your hands to turn a page and click his pen open before glancing at Regina. "Now if you'll just answer a few questions for me, that'd be lovely. What is your name?"

"Regina Mills." The mayor answers with a roll of her eyes.

"Where do you live?"

"108 Mifflin Street." She sighs as you move to look over Whale's shoulder, your hands in your pockets.

"Who is the president?"

"This is ridiculous." Regina huffs, making to get out of bed.

"Regina –" you say, quickly moving around Whale to get to her side.

"Don't touch me." Regina snaps as she pushes herself to her feet. She immediately holds her head and her hand flies out to grab onto your arm. You help her sit back on the bed and she mumbles a 'thank you'. You nod and look at Whale writing something down on the paper before looking up at you.

"Are you experiencing any nausea or exhaustion?"

"I'm not nauseous." Whale nods, jotting down some more before lifting his head and smiling widely at the two of you.

"Congratulations, Mayor, you have quite the concussion." Whale announces and Regina looks at him with a scowl while you stand by her side. "Which leads me to the next order of business." He adds, handing her an information form. "Despite you being an adult, you cannot check yourself out of the hospital due to the severity of your injury. You will need your emergency contact to sign you out."

"I don't _have_ an emergency contact. I've never needed one." She hisses at him and you tense when he nods, motioning to you.

"Well now you do, and _that_ is why I had Ms. Swan stay. We've already spoken and I advise you to sign her as your contact."

"Excuse me?!" Regina shouts, groaning at the pain that accompanied the volume.

"Of course you don't need to sign anyone but then you'll have to remain here until I otherwise say its okay for you to leave. You're going to have to relax and let yourself heal. That means someone will need to look after you."

"About that…" you try and Whale lifts his brows with his hands folded in front of him while Regina shakes her head at the form in her hands. You clamp your mouth shut, and sigh, running a hand through your hair as you walk to the other side of the room.

"You're dizziness will be an issue so you can't be anywhere near an oven. Stairs are a concern…"

"I get it." Regina hisses.

"I can always get you a room here if Ms. Swan isn't capable of…"

"Hey," you call out, pointing at Whale, "I'm more than capable of taking care of a concussed person."

"Looks like it's up to you, Regina." Whale says, crossing his arms over his chest as Regina glares daggers at him. She next turns on you and you take an involuntary step back.

"Fine." She grumbles, filling in the form before signing her name and yours, throwing the paper outwards. Whale takes it from her and excuses himself to go update Regina's health information, leaving you and the mayor alone.

* * *

You shift awkwardly on the spot, looking around the room to avoid looking at Regina as you feel her stare burning into the side of your head.

"Look at me, _Savior_." She orders and you wince at the tone before hesitantly glancing at her. You watch her carefully get to her feet, and flinch to help her, stepping back nervously when she casts you a hard glare. "As soon as we're out of this building," she begins, taking slow steps towards you with her finger pointing directly at your face, "You and I go our separate ways. I do not need an invalid taking care of me. In fact, I don't need anyone taking care of me." She says, stopping a foot from you.

"Look, Regina-" you chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of your neck before putting your hand back in your pocket. "I'm not all that thrilled about this either but…I mean, I _can_ look after you. I'm not an idiot." You force a small smile and Regina narrows her eyes at you.

"That is debatable, dear." She states and you frown faintly, looking at the floor as you shift on your feet. "Besides, all of you have seem to forgotten who I am." You lift your head with an arched brow at the mayor as she straightens with a smug smirk.

You roll your eyes, "Being the _Evil Queen_ in the _Enchanted Forest_ doesn't make you invincible, Regina." You tell her and she once again glares at you. "And I'm not so sure it's the best thing to use magic while your injured." You add with a winning grin, crossing your arms over your chest. Regina scowls at you, stepping closer as she lifts her hand and pokes you in the shoulder.

"Just because you have some magic now doesn't mean you know all there is to know about it." She hisses and you stand your ground, matching her stare.

"I know all magic comes with a price."

"Oh bravo, dear." She says sarcastically while rolling her eyes. You smile cheekily and Regina does a double take before giving you another scowl.

"Regina," Whale sighs as he comes back into the room, "You have a severe concussion. You're supposed to relax."

"I am relaxed." She snaps, the vein in her forehead making an appearance before she sways. You widen your eyes and take a quick step forwards to keep her on her feet as she holds her hand against her head.

"I've prescribed you light medication that will help with any headaches." He says, handing you the small white paper bag. You give him a single nod before looking back at Regina in concern as she clenches her eyes closed, one hand still against her head while the other is tightly gripping your forearm. "I'll grab you a chair to help you to the car."

"Don't you _dare_." Regina growls quietly, pulling her hand away from her head as she opens her eyes in an embarrassingly ineffective glare.

"Straining your eyes will just cause you pain, Mayor." Whale informs with a knowing grin. "But if you insist on forgoing the chair, I'm sure Ms. Swan wouldn't mind carrying you like earlier."

You feel Regina tense as you do the same, your hand still on her hip with the other held by the mayor, and clear your throat.

"You did what?" she hisses, looking at you darkly.

"You were unconscious!" you argue, "It was either me or David."

You two fall into a staring match, or rather a glaring match, until the door opens and Henry comes in, in a wheelchair with a wide smile.

"Kid," you chuckle, smiling lovingly at him as Regina lifts a brow at your son, a faintly amused smirk on her face.

"Come on, Mom! I'll push you." Henry says to Regina, getting out of the chair to move behind it before bouncing on his toes. You slowly look at Regina with a victorious grin and she scowls at you before giving Henry a soft smile and sitting down in the chair.

"You gotta put your feet up, Mills." You snicker, moving closer to the two as Regina, lifts her feet to put them on the pads.

"Don't get on my nerves, Ms. Swan. Remember I know where you currently reside." She warns as Henry pulls her into the hall and turns her around.

"That's not even how the saying goes." You snort signing the release form Whale just gave you before hurrying and walking on the other side of the wheelchair. Regina rolls her eyes as you slip your hand into your pocket to retrieve your car keys.

"I refuse to ride in that death trap you call a car."

"Fine with me. See if you can keep the chair and Henry and I will meet you at the mansion."

"It's hardly a mansion."

"You have like ten rooms I bet you don't even use." You exclaim, "It's a mansion."

"You're undoubtedly the most irritating human being I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Thank you." You smile as Henry laughs, pulling Regina to a stop once you reach the hospital foyer. Snow and Charming jump to their feet and Regina groans as they make their way over.

"Regina…are you okay? What did Dr. Whale say?" Snow asks as Charming puts his hand on her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

"Frankly, I don't believe it's any of your…"

"She has a concussion." You provide your parents, effectively cutting the mayor off. You feel her stare and hook your thumbs through your belt loops.

"And they're letting her leave?" Charming asks in confusion. You hesitantly nod once and Snow looks at Regina with concern making the other woman roll her eyes and cross her arms. "You'd think they'd keep her here until she's better."

"I am _right_ here, _Charming_." She snarls. Charming clenches his jaw and Regina smirks at him.

"Can we all be civil for a moment, please?" You ask, stepping between your father and Regina looking up at you with narrowed eyes. You turn to your parents. "Henry and I are going to be staying at Regina's for…"

"What?!"

"I think not."

"Emma!"

"Fine, then she comes home with us." You shrug.

"Not a chance!"

"Absolutely not." Snow and Regina protest loudly as Charming holds his head in his hand, shaking it faintly.

"Emma…" he starts, taking his hand from Snow to put lightly on your shoulder as he leads you a few steps away from the other three. "What's going on?" he asks gently and you step back, shaking your head while lifting your shoulders.

"Nothing." You say, trying to convince him, "I just think that someone should take care of her for a while. Until she can do it herself. That's all."

"Yes, I understand that but…Emma, you really think bringing her to the apartment would work out well enough?" he asks, ducking his head to catch your gaze, "Her and your mother…"

"I know," you huff in frustration, looking back at the three; Henry looking unsure as Regina and Snow stare at each other carefully. "I have to stay with her, otherwise they will keep her in here and you know Regina. We'll be lucky if the building is still standing after one night." You whisper to your father, glancing between the two brunettes.

"Again, I understand but…"

"I'm her emergency contact, David." You cut him off and he stares at you in confusion, "I already signed her release form so either she comes home with us or I'm taking Henry and we'll stay at the mansion. I can't leave her."

"Y-you…why are you her emergency contact?" he asks, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wait, is that what Whale…"

"I doesn't matter." You tell him before walking back to the group. Regina and Snow look at you as Henry lets out a relived breath and you give him a comforting smile. "Have you decided on a place yet?"

Regina huffs and brushes her bangs from her eyes, before waving her hand, "I will _not_ be staying with your parents. That much is obvious."

"Great, I'll drop you and Henry off at your place and then I'll grab a few things from the apartment before picking up something to eat from Granny's."

"Emma, I don't…" Snow starts and you just shake your head while holding up a hand. Snow gasp quietly and turns into Charming while you give her an apologetic look.

"It's settled." You say and look at all three of the adults, before Henry, "Can you help your mother into the bug?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay dears, what do you think? Should I keep going or no? I've only every written Brittana FF's so I'm not really sure how well I've written Emma and Regina, although I like how I wrote David and Whale lol. Let me know what you thought about how I wrote the characters. I'd like to continue on this story but I'm not sure if it'll turn out.**

**Nevertheless, SwanQueen forever bitches!**

**-B**


End file.
